


Million Reasons

by Wus53



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wus53/pseuds/Wus53
Summary: 这世界有千百种理由让人十指相扣，也有千百种理由让人转身而去，生活给我千百种理由让我离开，我只想给自己一个理由坚持下去，而我永远希望我的坚持，是因为你是那个最好的理由。





	Million Reasons

夏瀚宇仔细感受着自己下面那根东西，浸泡在何昶希湿热粘腻的体内，感受着和自己胸前皮肤紧紧黏在一起的那具肉体，慢慢浸染上自己的温度。潜意识里，他觉得自己很久没有见过何昶希了，他已经记不清晰，曾经圈在自己地盘上的那株小野玫瑰是什么颜色，是什么味道。

他看着被他掐住细腰的何昶希，夏瀚宇的手本就比何昶希身上颜色要深，但他现在觉得何昶希实在是太白了，白的像是张死人皮，连他故意用力掐出来的红色痕迹，也眨眼就消失了。

罢了，他无需再想，只知道把他抱进怀里是吞下一大口啤酒泡沫的舒服，连带整个腹腔都烧得馥郁滚烫。只是在这个有重量的清早，环他紧得像要把他嵌进灵魂里。

“夏瀚宇。”怀里的人突然出声了，夏瀚宇抬头看着何昶希本应该潮红一片的脸，看他聚着血丝泛出泪水的眼眶。这大概是何昶希今天第一次发出声音吧，他记不清了，这好像也是夏瀚宇记忆里今天第一次看清楚何昶希的脸，耳朵里想堵了两团棉花，脑子里灌满了水，哗啦哗啦的响。

夏瀚宇没有理会那声呼唤，他继续使劲顶弄身前的人，快感积聚在面部神经上，他下唇止不住的颤抖，眼皮抽搐，窒息感逐渐堆积，直至把他整个人淹没。

夏瀚宇猛地从床上弹起，现实像漩涡一样盘卷着冲进他的思维。

春梦一场。

左侧床头摞着两个枕头，枕套平整，连根掉落的头发也没有。

夏瀚宇掀开被子下床，光着脚走进浴室里，暖黄的灯光照在他僵硬的脸上惨白一片。

这是夏瀚宇不知道第多少次梦到何昶希了，他在梦里和何昶希抵死纠缠，发了狠劲的想把自己抵进那人身体里，融为一体再也撕扯不开。他努力想抓住溺死前的最后一根救命稻草，但他眼睁睁看着那根稻草在他眼皮子底下扯断，由着窒息感将他拖拽回现实的深渊。

他麻木的脱下黏腻的内裤扔进脏衣篮里。

洗脸，刷牙，冲澡，套上昨天换下来该洗的黑色短袖衬衫 ，踢拉着被踩塌了后帮的帆布鞋，砰的一声把公寓门摔上。

他还得出去买早饭，夏瀚宇想。

夏瀚宇的公寓在一个闹市区的十字路口，这个路口的生活是一个圈，夏瀚宇在里面兜兜转转不肯离去。

[ 路东——买现烤可颂 ]

If I had a highway, I would run for the hills，  
若求得道路坦然 我便逃之夭夭，  
If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still，  
若寻得漫漫归路 我便置身留下，  
But you're giving me a million reasons，  
但你给我百万个理由，  
Give me a million reasons，  
侃侃将他们道出，  
Givin' me a million reasons，  
不停说起 不曾停歇，  
About a million reasons，  
关于这种种黯然的理由。 

双手插着口袋站在十字路口，夏瀚宇目光虚焦的看着在倒计时的红绿灯，这样的早晨他每天都要重复一遍，熟练的闭着眼睛都能做完。

路口不知道那个店犯了神经，大早上起来放LadyGaga的歌，一遍又一遍的give me a million reasons 把夏瀚宇脑袋里那根大筋使劲扽直，然后弹的蹦蹦蹦的响。

“妈的。”他低骂一声，混入过街的人流里。

他和何昶希的开始，是一个黎明时分，躲在黑暗里的一个甜腻腻的湿吻，在还在组合里的时候，背着所有人的一个默契的水到渠成的吻。

爱情像飞鸟要一头扎进相对而来的飞机螺旋桨里，螺旋桨轰鸣，机翼也像一把收割生命的镰刀斜削过来。

然后。

然后没撞上。

事情没了下文，两个人默契的没有再提起这件事。彼时夏瀚宇还是个穷学生，何昶希还是个在路上的追梦少年。

一年半结束要解散的那天晚上，九个人站在舞台中间又手拉着手给粉丝们鞠了一躬，后半夜散伙饭，所有人在桌子边上喝的七倒八歪，哭的眼泪一把鼻涕一把，明明已经聊了一个月解散后的发展，真到舞台聚光灯关上那一刻，就都又像开了水闸。

何昶希被夏瀚宇按在包间洗手间门上接吻，他得稍稍低下点头，去找夏瀚宇啃着他下唇的虎牙。

何昶希是个挺喜欢吃甜的小猫咪，小猫咪尝起来也是甜甜的。

他们的指间会在光滑的门板上轻轻碰触，两片带着温热的胸膛隔着布料磨蹭，“咚咚咚咚···”的心跳声渐趋同步，鼻翼嗅到一股淡淡的香味，像是燃烧着海盐鼠尾草香烛的火焰泛起暖黄色的光，鼻息相触，火焰轻晃，默契的相互环绕。

“夏瀚宇，找个房子，我们住一起吧。”何昶希如是说。

“好。”夏瀚宇仰头，鼻梁骨蹭了蹭何昶希的，嘴唇轻压在对方的嘴唇上低声应了，“就在北京吧。”

[ 路南——打包蛋炒饭 ]

And if you say something that you might even mean，  
若你口中言语可能当真，  
It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe，  
那很难明了我该信那些部分，  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons，  
因为你给我百万个理由，  
Give me a million reasons，  
侃侃将他们道出，  
Givin' me a million reasons，  
不停说起 不曾停歇，  
About a million reasons，  
关于这种种黯然的理由。

夏瀚宇之前就开始筹备自己的一个小工作室了，何昶希挑房子的时候，就在他工作室附近，找了一个不算冷清，又没多少人会认识他们的路口。

临街的一居室公寓被两个人的生活填满。

何昶希刚和夏瀚宇在一起的时候，几乎以为他是个性冷淡。

直到他被摁在他精心布置的厨房料理台上，光着屁股套着黑色围裙，被进进出出的时候，才明白男人突然说的想吃他亲手做的蛋炒饭都是放屁。

地上甩着他被夏瀚宇扒下来的睡裤，睡裤地下压着他削了一半的胡萝卜。

夏瀚宇一手握在何昶希的细腰上，他很喜欢这触感，硬却韧，肌肉在动作时拉伸出流畅的线条，像达芬奇在纸上比划许久，落下的精准的一笔，他在练习室里觊觎已久，每当衣摆被舞蹈动作拉起，他就会如同看到了禁果的夏娃，犯下原罪。

[ 路西——外带两杯冰美式 ]

Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare，  
困在死循环里 我转头凝视，  
It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware，  
似乎我的呼吸已停止凝结 但意识却十分清醒，  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons，  
因为你给我百万个理由，  
Give me a million reasons，  
侃侃将他们道出，  
Givin' me a million reasons，  
不停说起 不曾停歇，  
About a million reasons，  
关于这种种黯然的理由。

之前做偶像的日子在他们身上留下了许多掩埋在生活里的细小刻痕，比如他们在早起的第一杯饮料，不是年轻人喜欢的碳酸饮料，不是温和的牛奶，也不是健康的白开水，而总会是一大杯无糖无奶的黑咖啡。

哪怕现在他们已经不需要每天早起赶通告，直面睡眠不足的水肿，然后让化妆品开始一天的覆盖，这习惯依旧莫名保留了了下来。

何昶希和夏瀚宇站在公寓门口吵架。

何昶希使劲攥着夏瀚宇短袖衬衫的袖口，拉的夏瀚宇领子歪向一边，露出肩颈交界处几个暗红的瘀痕，那是何昶希今天早上压着夏瀚宇把人按在床上嘬出来的。

难得的凑了一天两个人都能休假，何昶希和夏瀚宇一起赖床到了中午，在被窝里摸摸蹭蹭的点着火花。听着街上刺耳的鸣笛声与鼎沸的人声，饥饿感突然从胃里返上了头皮，两人才察觉已经下午了，而他们俩都从昨天下午下飞机之后就没吃过东西。

下午闹市区的街口真实的反映着都市人民的生活节奏，来往车辆的轮胎在曝晒过大半天的路面上摩擦，卷起石子与灰尘，和着起床尾气在半空飞扬。一辆洒水车携带刺激人大脑皮层神经的音乐缓缓驶过，浇下一片自来水，也没能浇熄空气中弥漫的烦躁，反而点燃了过路人的怒火。两个戴口罩的男人站在红绿灯底下拉拉扯扯，没几个人会多看一眼，那些人要工作，要挣钱，要养活自己，还要养家糊口，来不及担心陌生人的感情生活。

何昶希声音不小，他揪住夏瀚宇的衣服，用另一只手指着左手边面包店的方向，“不行，夏瀚宇，今天绝对不去星巴克，你不能这么毁了我美好的休假日！”

休假日开始的第一步就撞上了岔路口，明明路东卖面包的店隔壁就有一家很正宗的咖啡馆，何昶希很喜欢那里的手冲和espresso，但无奈夏瀚宇只喝星巴克的冰美式。

都说星巴克最成功的地方就是能把咖啡做成所有人都能接受的味道，这一句话在夏瀚宇身上体现的淋漓尽致。

“诶呀不去那家，那家咖啡太苦了，我喝不了那种，”夏瀚宇又一次站在十字路口反驳何昶希想去喝意式特浓的提议，他也抬起手指向何昶希指着的地方，还用力点了点，“你要去喝那个我就只能对着你干坐着，他家连个柠檬茶都没有！”

“夏瀚宇！”

“诶呀不去。”夏瀚宇知道只要他坚持，何昶希最后总会迁就他。

“夏瀚宇你是不是男人啊的一天天的那么怕苦。”何昶希一脸不情愿的被夏瀚宇拽着手腕拉进了对面人头攒动的星巴克，然后熟练的点了两杯冰美式。

夏瀚宇又拎了两杯冰美式回家，然后一个人全都喝了。

自从何昶希开始咳血之后医生就明令禁止他喝咖啡这类刺激性的东西了，但夏瀚宇依旧会打包两份冰美式带回来，然后自己一个人喝掉。

何昶希总是笑他蛋炒饭配两杯冰美式的自虐式早餐搭配，“你又不做小爱豆了，干嘛还天天喝咖啡啊，你不是不喜欢喝这些东西的吗。”

“你不是喜欢喝吗，你现在又喝不了，我要把你那份喝回来啊。”

夏瀚宇没告诉何昶希，他对咖啡因上了瘾。

冰冷的苦涩味道顺着喉管进到胃里，搅得五脏六腑都在颤抖，带来生理性的呕吐感。然后随着时间一分一秒的过去，那刺激缓缓发作，顺着神经爬上大脑，点燃脑子里藏着的一根引线。

夏瀚宇可以听到那根引线呲啦作响的声音，然后引燃他的思维，让他保持清醒，却又清醒的发现自己无法思考，堕入迷雾缭绕的眩晕世界。

咖啡因给他带来的清醒让他可以一天二十四小时面对发病的何昶希，但也可以让他停止思考，停止去想这样的时间还可以维持多久，停止去想何昶希什么时候会离开。夏瀚宇让自己机械的转动着，强迫自己麻木的精神世界里只余爱意。

并不知道是哪一天的早晨。

夏瀚宇早就把手机桌面上显示日期的那一栏删掉了。

卧室靠窗台的地方摆着一张木制小桌，那是何昶希从二手市场里淘回来的，上面只摆着个珐琅彩的花瓶，里面总插着何昶希买来用来培养夏瀚宇艺术情怀的几枝鲜花。

今天早晨何昶希第四次盯着那束花走神了。

瓶子里的红玫瑰因为没有及时更换卷了黑边儿，皱皱缩缩的挤在一起。

“夏瀚宇，等那几朵花干透了之后，你不要丢掉好不好？”何昶希突然轻声说，“你别扔，你把它们找个盒子收起来。”

夏瀚宇正坐在床沿上给何昶希剪指甲，他抬头，沿着何昶希的视线看向矮几上的玫瑰，然后继续低下头做手上的活计，“别瞎说。”

失去了根茎的玫瑰被削掉尖刺插在精致的器皿里，缓缓枯萎。

夏瀚宇知道何昶希要坚持不下去了。

在那张床上躺着的人曾经会因为激动而微微泛出粉红的皮肤现在变得干枯而苍白，皮肤下曾经鲜红的毛细血管因为贫血早已消失无踪。

夏瀚宇曾经无比喜爱在情至高潮的时候狠狠攥住何昶希的小腿，啃咬他长而柔韧的脖颈，感受何昶希因为练舞变得分明的肌理随着自己心跳的脉动一起抽动，而现在被覆盖在那苍白皮肤下的，只有棱角分明的骨骼，和流淌着高浓度药物的青紫血管。

夏瀚宇也知道自己要坚持不下去了，他们两个人都只是为了彼此，在苟延残喘，一同向时间讨饶。

[ 路北——单手掏钥匙回公寓 ]

When I bow down to pray，  
当我俯身祷告，  
I try to make the worst seem better，  
只想试图扭转糟糕的局面，  
Lord, show me the way，  
主啊 请为我指明道路，  
To cut through all his worn out leather，  
剥落所有残破不堪的外表 看清真相。 

夏瀚宇走进暗沉沉的公寓楼道里，按下电梯里十六楼的按键，等着电梯上升。

楼层是他俩挑房子的时候何昶希选的，何昶希说不能要四楼，不能要七楼，还说那我们就选十六楼吧，这样就会一直是顺顺利利的，你会顺顺利利，我们两个也会顺顺利利。后来夏瀚宇经常觉得，放屁，何昶希你开的什么玩笑。

电梯门打开，楼道墙上刷的白腻子虽然平整，但总透露出一股子廉价感，是那种衣服蹭上去会留下白灰印子的材料。浅色的大理石地砖倒是干净的反光，物业请的保洁公司还算负责，每天上上下下的打扫一遍，这也是何昶希对这房子最满意的地方，他说他无法接受出门会在墙角看见蜘蛛网。

夏瀚宇把蛋炒饭腾到拎着咖啡的左手的小指上，然后把面包袋子用嘴叼住，单手去摸后腰挎包里的钥匙。

搜寻无果，夏瀚宇想他大概又是落在了鞋柜上面的小杂物筐里。

他转身又按开电梯下去一楼的报箱里掏备用钥匙，这把钥匙还是何昶希放的，虽然夏瀚宇一度产生质疑，“我要是没带钥匙肯定是一串都没带啊，你把钥匙放报箱里我怎么拿出来？”

何昶希仿佛才突然意识到什么至关重要的事：“哦哦哦！也是哦，你要没带肯定都没带，那你怎么拿出来呀？”小男友傻乎乎陷入沉思的样子特别可爱，“算了，我跟你说夏瀚宇，你手一定不能长胖！看见这个缝了没有，你手现在还可以挤进去，万一哪天你变成个胖子了我还不在家，你就在外面等着吧，我是不会翘班回来给你开门的！”

夏瀚宇在掏钥匙之前想，他是不是该控制饮食了，毕竟没人再给自己开门了。

夏瀚宇拿着备用钥匙开了门，随手丢进那个小筐里，他顿了一下，把刚刚出门买的东西放下，从筐里掏出来两套钥匙转身出了门。

何昶希其实并没有在痛苦中挣扎太久，他的癌症扩散的很快，药物起不了多大作用，发现的也已经晚了，俩人在医院拿到化验单子的同时，就听到医生大致意思宣布没救了。

两个人在医院里抱着对方的头哭了半宿，然后一起蜷在病房里临时安排的单人床上，拉着手唠了半宿。快天亮的时候何昶希说听见窗户外面有布谷鸟在叫，夏瀚宇告诉他那是鸽子。

“可是它是咕咕咕叫的啊。”

“鸽子也是咕咕咕叫的。”

夏瀚宇等了会儿，没等到应该有的回嘴，扭头才发现何昶希难受劲过了，累的睡着了。他把被子往上提了提，给何昶希掖严实了，就也靠在一起打算眯一会儿。

生活喜欢给你制造点意外，但生活总是要继续过的。

卧室的床上有三个枕头，一个他的，两个何昶希的。  
音响歌单里的歌只有十几首是他的，剩下几十首都是何昶希存的。  
客厅里的钢琴上还写着何昶希的 ‘TO. 我的大明星夏瀚宇’。  
厨房里的锅碗瓢盆码的整齐收进玻璃橱柜里，直到有一天查燃气表的来敲门，他才想起来自己快半年没开过伙了，缴费卡还是何昶希收起来的，他找不着。

何昶希，何昶希，何昶希......

夏瀚宇发现他生活的每一个角落里都散发着何昶希的味道，但何昶希却不见了。

他曾经想过要不要离开这个打着圈的十字路口，但当初何昶希选房子的时候，为了离他的工作室近一点，特地选了这块‘夏瀚宇工作室’隔壁街区的风水宝地。他在隔壁的隔壁街区找了个宾馆住了一晚上，天黑了才想起来，去年他和何昶希吵架，被从公寓里赶出来睡大街，也是住的这家宾馆，然后大半夜打开和何昶希的聊天界面想着怎么道歉回家。

后来夏瀚宇也不再想着离开这个十字路口了。这是他和何昶希一起建立的家，现在何昶希总是时不时回个家，出现在他的生活里，其实，也不错。

何昶希走的时候是冬天，外面刚下过一场大雪，但何昶希并不是很喜欢下雪，他嫌阴冷。

他就像他的名字一样，热爱着不落的耀眼日光，挑了个雪后阳光乍现的日子离开了。

夏瀚宇看着躺着床上闭着眼睛的何昶希，明媚的阳光透过窗格，洒上他瓷白的脸，铺满他整个肩头。夏瀚宇突然想起来他们意外相遇的那个冬天，还是这样一个日子，还是这个被阳光包裹着的人，这个人坐在大厂院子里的小圆桌边，手里抱着本书眯着眼睛看，阳光让看书晒太阳眼睛刺痛，让偶然瞥到的他心跳突然快了几码。

他们的相遇是个意外，他的离开也是个意外，但他们俩勾着手指走过的路都是上天最好的安排。

I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away，  
离去有千百万理由，  
But baby, I just need one good one, good one，  
但亲爱的 只需最真切的那个理由 我会便置身留下，  
Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one，  
请告诉我你就是那个最好的理由，  
Baby, I just need one good one to stay，  
让我置身留下 永不离开。 

夏瀚宇公寓楼里走下来，随手把垃圾袋丢进停在路口的垃圾车里，敞开的袋口里洒出来一个看起来还新鲜的巧克力欧包，和两个已经空了的塑料包装。

他慢腾腾的朝着工作室溜达，手里拿着早晨剩下的一杯冰美式。

十字路口堵车堵的厉害，此起彼伏的鸣笛声扎在过路人的耳膜上，然后汇入摩肩接踵的人流里。

题外话：蚂蚁竞走十年了！！！(不是

搭框架的时候想着想着就先写完了后面几部分，写完突然想起来鳖谷一女士这首Million reasons，觉得异常应景，就拆了几段加进去。在生活的千百种质问下，你是否给了自己一个坚强的理由。

写在最后：由于本人的拖延症晚期无药可医，拖到了最后一刻，前面两part本来不是这个内容，然后就又短又流水账，我错了，我真的错了。

歌词翻译版本是网易云上的那版，复制过来给大家做参考，不妥删。


End file.
